Talk:Kate Mulgrew
Janeway's "erratic behavior" This is pretty out of context: "When asked about Janeway's erratic behavior, she blamed the writers." It comes out of nowhere, and doesn't provide any guidance as to what 'erratic behavior' the sentence is talking about. Can we expand/clarify/remove this sentence? Grrr... NTSC and PAL Just out of interest, I was looking to see if I could get a copy of "Roots: The Gift (1988)" and "Camp Nowhere", just to see what their acting is like outside of Star Trek, but when I looked on Amazon, they're only available on NTSC DVD or Video... all my TVs only play PAL! Oh well, I guess I'll never know how bad those films are... :) Zsingaya ''Talk'' 22:18, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) pronunciation I actually see the merit of adding "pronounced mul-GREW". Considering I always thought it was pronounced "MUL-grew"... I think its appropriate. Its the difference of which syllable has the emphasis. Perhaps added as a background note towards the bottom instead... sure... but I don't necessarily think it should be stricken entirely.Hossrex 04:42, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :I heard her speak at the 12th Annual SciFi Ball in England. She pronounced her name 'Mul-GREW', emphasis on the grew.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 12:42, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::So... exactly as it's spelled? -- Sulfur 12:56, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :There are two possible ways to pronounce it: MUL-grew (emphasis on the MUL) or Mul-GREW (emphasis on the GREW). Most people use the first way, which is incorrect. The correct way is the second, which is what I am trying to say.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 13:39, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::Then don't tell someone that pronouncing it like it is spelled is "wrong". Because it ain't. But point being... it's pronounced like it's spelled. It's all about emphasis. Not spelling. -- Sulfur 14:03, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::But it isn't pronounced the way many people pronounce it. Doesn't that warrant a "background" notation near the bottom? And it doesn't matter if its pronounced Throatwarblermangrove, but spelled Mulgrew. If you don't pronounce it the way that person pronounces it, you are pronouncing it incorrectly. English is a strange language, which borrows from just about every other language on Earth. That creates an environment where different words with similar spellings can have decidedly different pronunciations. Just because its "spelled how it sounds", doesn't mean this isn't a worthwhile notation. Hossrex 20:02, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :That's what I am getting at: emphasis. I am sorry if I gave the impression that it was not pronounced like it is spelled.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 15:55, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Trek Connections? :In February 2002, Mulgrew began playing legendary actress Katharine Hepburn in ''Tea at Five, a one-woman play written by Matthew Lombardo. The play toured through the U.S. through October 2005, and garnered Mulgrew several awards.'' :She later starred as Laura Keane in the new Civil War-era Broadway play, ''Our Leading Lady, written by Charles Busch. The play had a preview run from 22 February through 18 March 2007 and opened 20 March 2007 in New York City. It closed on 29 April 2007. http://www.totallykate.com/ollady/ollady.html'' :On 9 July 2007, the Signature Theatre Company announced that Mulgrew has replaced Victoria Clark in the role of Clytemnestra in Charles Mee's ''Iphigenia 2.0, directed by Tina Landau, which ran from 26 August 2007 through 7 October 2007 at the Signature Theatre Company's Peter Norton Space.'' :http://www.signaturetheatre.org./press/7_9_07.htm Mulgrew won an Obie Award for her performance in this play. http://www.totallykate.com/latenews.html :On 22 April 2008 Mulgrew stepped into the role of "Mommy" in the off-Broadway production of Edward Albee's ''The American Dream and The Sandbox, replacing another actress who had to depart after the play was extended to 17 May. However, Mulgrew was forced to withdraw from the play early "due to a dire family emergency" and the play closed on 3 May. http://www.playbill.com/news/article/117230.html'' :On 25 September 2008, Mulgrew will begin playing the role of Hesther Saloman in the Broadway revival of "Equus". The play is scheduled to run through 8 February 2009.http://www.playbill.com/news/article/118970.html There are no trek connections listed in any of these entries. I've removed them. Feel free to add them back if you know of any connections...i'm looking at you Shran :) – Morder 04:36, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :No connections necessary. Series regulars are special cases; the more info on their career, the better. Also, it's not just Trek connections we're going for, it's notable roles, as well, and Mulgrew is very well-known for her portrayal of Katharine Hepburn and for Iphigenia 2.0. Her return to Broadway is especially notable. Lastly, by removing that info, we remove half of her stage career, making it appear as though her stage career ended in the 1990s. --From Andoria with Love 12:57, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Well there you go. Good to know. Thanks! – Morder 13:26, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Mrs. Columbo In the 'Columbo' cannon Mulgrew's Kate Columbo is not the wife of Columbo. Most assume at best she is married to a nephew of the Lieutenant, although Dog and the car appear in 'Riddle for Puppets' by the third episode she describes her husband as a 'Sergeant,' a line cut from the Columbo comeback episode (but on the DVD) has Columbo say "There's this woman going around saying she's my wife pretty young girl but- is that...". It could be pointed out that there is also a huge age gap between Mulgrew and Falk (Kate was only 14 when Columbo states that he has been married five years in 'Prescription: Murder') however Kate Mulgrew is only five years younger than Shera Danese, Peter's wife. Source: http://www.columbo-site.freeuk.com/mrsc.htm Lt.Lovett 16:53, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Removed Mulgrew also has a very course "smoker's voice", most likely from smoking twelve packs of cigarettes a day. Removed the above comment as uncited.--31dot 10:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Not to mention irrelevant. --From Andoria with Love 19:13, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::And incorrect, I have no idea if she smokes but Janeway's voice is more corse than Kate's. In other acting roles she can sound very different. Plus where would she find the time to play Janeway and smoke 240 cigarettes a day? Lt.Lovett 08:09, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Marital Status Tim Hagan's Facebook page states that he is divorced. Is Mulgrew and Hagan still married? I did a Google search and didn't find any reference to the divorce. -- 20:50, January 15, 2013 (UTC)